Sick Day
by Stixer111
Summary: In which Zoro is sick, and Sanji is a better nursemaid than you'd think. Pure, unadulterated fluff.


_**A/N- For an anon on tumblr who requested "a modern Zosan sick fic, where Zoro is sick and Sanji takes care of him". I hope this is what you wanted.**_

 **Sick Day**

When Zoro woke up bleary eyed and with a pounding headache at seven o'clock in the morning, his first thought was that he'd had way too much beer the night before. After a few moments however, he realized that he'd been covering Johnny's shift at the store the previous day, so he hadn't had any time at all to grab a drink. Besides, hangovers may leave him with a scratchy throat, but they didn't usually cause his nose to block up. He groaned and sat up in bed, before promptly falling back down onto his pillow. He shut his eyes tightly, willing his room to stop spinning, and slowly opened them again. That seemed to work, since everything seemed to stay in one place this time around. Slowly seemed to be the way to go, so he carefully pushed himself upright and took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the wheezing sound that his congested nose made, and levered himself into a standing position. His head was still pounding, so he figured coffee should be the first order of the day.

There was clanging coming from the kitchen, which meant Sanji was already up. His shitty boyfriend was an early riser. The noise did nothing for his head, but it held the promise of actual decent coffee, so he headed in that direction. He was greeted by the sight of the blond in a red apron, standing at the stove and carefully scrambling what looked like all the eggs in the house.

"Thab's a lod ob eggs" oh fuck, was that his voice? Sanji turned around curiously, took one look at him, and pursed his lips.

"Good morning to you too marimo. You look like shit."

Zoro rolled his eyes, but stopped quickly because it made his head hurt worse and the room spin again. "Thangs a lot."

"You sound like shit too. Should you even be awake? It looks like you've got a pretty bad cold." The cook turned back to his eggs, giving them one last stir and turning off the stove and transferring them into a large aluminium tray.

Zoro snorted, or at least tried to, the end result was halfway between a choke and a whine "I don get sick."

"You look pretty sick to me. I mean, more so than usual."

"Well ad least I know you're nod just dating me for my looks."

"You sound gross. And you look like you're about to fall over."

"Do nod!" came the petulant reply.

Sanji rolled his eyes "What are you, six? Just stay there a minute." He rummaged in a drawer before pulling out a cheap digital thermometer, then walked back towards Zoro. "Stick this under your tongue, and try not to get your marimo germs on me, I'm catering a brunch today."

"Well thad esplains the eggs" mumbled Zoro, before reluctantly sticking the device under his tongue. Sanji turned back to the eggs, covering them with a sheet of aluminium foil. He turned around as the thermometer beeped.

"What does it say?"

"..."

"Zoro?"

"Okay, so I bight be sick."

Sanji grabbed the thermometer out of his hand, looked at the reading, and then looked back up at Zoro. "You 'might be sick'? Zoro, you have a hundred degree fever! How are you even standing right now?"

"will bower."

"Real funny. Seriously, go back to bed, I'll call the store and tell them you're not coming in today."

Zoro wanted argue, but honestly, bed sounded great.

"Can you get back by yourself?"

"Ob course I can get back by mysef!" Zoro pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against, and immediately grabbed hold of the counter in front of him to keep from falling over. "Okay, maybe nod."

Sanji sighed, and threw an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, guiding him towards the bed room. He wrestled the other man into the bed, covered him with blanket, and turned off the light.

"Try to sleep it off, okay?" he said as before shutting the door.

"lub you too!" called Zoro

"Go to sleep asshole!" Came the yell from the hallway.

* * *

When Zoro woke again, it was around 11, at least, that's what his alarm clock said. His head hurt a little less, but his throat was still itchy and his nose was still stuffed. He cautiously sat up, and took it as a good sign that the room didn't spin as he did. He shuffled into the bathroom to splash a little water on his face and rinse out his mouth, before heading to the kitchen, since he figured it was almost time for lunch anyway. Since he was feeling better, he could maybe get some kendo practice done after. When he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a bright blue sheet of paper taped to the fridge. He pulled it off and scanned the hurried scrawl on the paper.

 _Dear Moss head,_

 _If you're reading this, you're probably feeling less shitty. There's soup on the stove and orange juice in the fridge door. Don't bother looking for the beer, we're out, and you shouldn't be drinking that shit when you're sick anyway. You should probably check your temperature again at some point._

 _-Sanji_

 _P.S- I took your swords with me, because I know you, idiot. Go lie on the couch and watch Netflix like a normal person._

Zoro wasn't sure whether to be amused or irritated. Sanji had his own ways of showing he cared.

"That shiddy lub-cook had better dake good care of my swords." he muttered to himself as he filled a bowl up with Sanji's homemade chicken soup. It was probably delicious, Sanji's food always was, but he really couldn't tell since his taste buds were shot to hell. There was a lot of pepper in it though, if his runny nose was any indication. He washed his bowl (because he got enough grief for leaving dirty dishes in the sink, thanks), grabbed a glass and the carton of orange juice from the fridge, and made his way to the living room, deciding to take his boyfriend's advice and watch some Netflix.

When he got to the couch, he found a soft brown blanket and pillow on top of it, and smiled, before placing the juice and glass on the coffee table, next to a box of tissues, and making himself comfortable. He flipped through the different options before finding a suitably shitty horror movie. He fluffed up his pillow and closed his eyes. It's not like he was going to sleep, just rest his eyes a little.

* * *

When he woke up again, his pillow had been replaced by Sanji's lap, and Scrubs was on the TV.

"You're back."

"Mhmm."

"How was your brunch?"

"Boring as hell. You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I... umb... I forgod to check my temberature again."

"Figures." Sanji began to card his fingers through Zoro's hair absentmindedly. The other man sighed at the touch.

"Aren't you worried you'll get sick?"

"Nah, I took one of those vitamin C things. You know, those orange fizzy ones?"

"Oh, okay then." Zoro was quiet for a moment, before awkwardly clearing his throat "Thangs for... you know... You din' hab to"

Sanji smiled down at him "Of course I did you idiot, because I love you, and I care about you, and this is the sort of things people do for the people they care about."

Zoro would later blame the redness of his face on his fever. They fell into a comfortable silence, and the sound of the Scrubs theme song filled the room.

"Oi, lub-cook, you better have taken care ob my swords."

He could _hear_ Sanji roll his eyes. "Yeah, marimo, I did. And I put them back when I came in."

"Good." Zoro closed his eyes again, leaning into Sanji as he did. "Oh, and Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"I lub you too."

He felt a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and heard a soft huff of laughter. "Go to sleep, asshole."

 _ **A/N- And another fic about these boys. God I love them. Ayway, leave a review please and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
